This invention relates to a console unit for holding and housing a plurality of lubricant dispensers, lubricator hoses attached to the dispensers, and one or more vacuum units on rollers.
In recent years, there has been a proliferation of businesses offering primarily routine maintenance services for cars and trucks. These services include changing the oil, lubricating the chassis and checking other fluids such as brake fluid. In addition, the passenger compartment is vacuumed. These businesses emphasize the speed at which all of these services are completed. The services offered are valuable because they allow routine vehicle maintenance to be carried out quickly and affordably, making it much easier to keep personal and business cars and trucks in the best working condition.
It is generally known that lubricant dispensers, such as grease guns, are necessary for certain lubrication services on vehicles. Self contained dispensers are available, but are either bulky or carry only a relatively small amount of lubricant. In either case, time and labor must be expended, either in maneuvering the bulky unit into position, or in refilling the smaller unit. Therefore, dispensers attached by a length of hose to a large lubricant supply are preferred in the business described above because they are lightweight and yet do not require frequent refilling.
Clearly, there is a need for time and labor saving devices for organizing and manipulating the above described equipment, specifically the dispensers and the vacuum cleaner. In the absence of a centralized location for theses items, time must be spent walking to different areas of the service floor to retrieve them when they are required. Even if the equipment is placed in one location, it becomes disorganized such that equipment must be disentangled or otherwise moved so that the desired piece of equipment may be picked up. Further, lubricant dispensers attached to hoses pose a safety hazard if they are left lying on the floor of the service area. The dispenser hoses, vacuum cleaner hoses and vacuum cleaner motor housings are themselves exposed to potential damage as they sit unprotected in the service area.